Catarsis
by A.Mustang-Elric
Summary: Pensamientos de una mente dolida después de una ruptura.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son completamente propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia es producto de una noche de alcohol y tristeza, no tiene que tener mucha coherencia pero me ayudó mucho el escribirla. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

**Catarsis**

Volví a la habitación y miré el cuerpo ajeno bajo las sabanas de mi cama. Los cabellos revueltos desparramados en mi almohada. Su almohada. Ocupando su lugar. Me enfermaba toda la maldita situación.

Salí de ese cuarto y agregué un hechizo silenciador en la sala y, con la vista distraída, tomé un sorbo de la primera botella que alcancé a tomar. De inmediato sentí el sabor a alcohol etílico en mi boca y reconocí el gusto del vodka.

El sentir un ardor recorriendo y bajando por mi garganta fue el comienzo. El ardor, parecido al recorrido de la bilis hacia mi boca, se comenzó a transmutar en una sensación agradable, pasando de ser apenas tolerable por medio de sorbos a ser grato en mi organismo por medio de tragos directos de la botella. Puro. Ardiente. Venenoso.

El sentir cientos de lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos, ardiendo por salir, fue lo segundo; lo prohibía… al menos hasta estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para perder el poco orgullo y la poca dignidad que, se podría decir, me quedaba.

Sorprendentemente, el vómito vino en tercer lugar, antes del ataque de ansiedad que esperaba. Mientras devolvía hasta la cena del día anterior, pude comenzar a sentir el temor y la ansiedad recorriendo mi sistema nervioso.

Sin embargo, la ansiedad llegó rápido, sin darme tiempo de poder limpiar mi vomitado rostro; comencé a tener dificultades por respirar. No podía controlar mis manos. No podía pensar nada coherente, porque nada de lo que sentía era lógico. Nada de lo que había pasado tenia lógica.

Los recuerdos de cada beso, cada conversación, cada maldito encuentro romántico o sexual que habíamos mantenido, se dirigió a mi cabeza, imposibilitando el poder reunir la capacidad para controlar mi inquieta respiración. Maldije a ese bastardo. Maldije mi debilidad. Maldije a mi corazón por no haberlo superado después de casi ocho meses. Maldije a mi cerebro por no haberlo superado después de casi ocho meses y por permitir que mi maltrecho corazón siguiera mandando en mis acciones y pensamientos. Hasta que me maldije a mí mismo.

Por último llegó la catarsis emocional que tanto temía. El ver como todos mis síntomas, dejando de presentarse uno por uno, se agolparon en mi organismo. El sentir como todos estos sentimientos que tenía reprimidos dentro de mí se desbordaban de mi cuerpo hasta el grado de no poder retenerlos ni por un segundo. La incapacidad de poder tranquilizarme…

Hasta que comprendí. Y maldije mi inmadurez para manejar la situación. Cómo el estar guardando todo dentro de mí, lejos de ayudarme, empeoraba todo. Cómo el buscar consuelo en brazos ajenos estaba siendo tan injusto para mí como para ellos, ya que mientras ellos buscaban amor en mí, yo solo buscaba el sentirme amado; deseado y consolado. Estaba abusando los sentimientos puros de otras personas. ¿Tan cruel me había vueltos? Y la respuesta era positiva.

Estaba arrastrando gente que realmente me quería a mi descontrolado entorno solo para sentirme mejor por unos minutos. Hasta que me daba cuenta de lo que les hacía y recordaba que estaba mal que hiciera eso. Complicado. Egoísta. Tenía que dejar de culpar a Draco por cada mala decisión que estuviera tomando a causa de mi necedad e inmadurez. El chico me había dejado, pero no por eso era culpable de cada cosa que intentara hacer para olvidarlo.

Otro trago. Y sentí como mi agitada respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Yo estaba consciente de cada acción desesperada que realizaba para librarme de los pensamientos por un tiempo. Pero una persona dolida era peligrosa. No era excusa, pero era realidad.

Mire la botella semi vacía y recaí en lo patético de mi situación. Recordé a Diggory, acostado en mi cama, durmiendo ajeno a mis estropeados pensamientos.

¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel e injusta? ¿Por qué yo mismo era tan cruel? El ingenuo de Cedric me había declarado lo que sentía por mi tan solo unas horas antes, y yo me aproveche para complacerme a mí mismo. Para sentir la compañía de otro cuerpo junto al mío. Para sentir que podía ser amado. Pero estaba mal. ¿Era demasiado misántropo si comenzaba a pensar que cada ser humano era egoísta e incapaz de amar realmente a alguien? Porque comenzaba a creer que esas porquerías del amor en parejas eran pura mierda. Que nunca duraba realmente. Todo tenia fecha de caducidad, y el amor eterno que tanto profesaban los adolescentes solamente duraba cuatro meses. Y sin embargo… ¡Qué estúpidos eran al jurarlo! ¡Y qué estúpidos eran al creerlo real! Tenía que acabar con todo eso. Yo no iba a ser así. Yo no iba a jugar. Tal vez Draco podía hacerlo una y otra vez sin sentir remordimientos pero yo no podía. Me alejaría de Diggory y de cualquier que pudiera salir lastimado por mi culpa. Cuando una relación terminaba, era imposible que no hubiera cambios en la personalidad de las personas; ¿y qué si Draco lo dejaba para intentar volver con su ex?, los cambios que yo tendría serian para bien. No tenía esperanza en las personas pero, la verdadera pregunta era si realmente lo creía o era sólo el dolor hablando.

Harry sintió los brazos de Cedric abrazando su espalda y cerró los ojos.

Podría intentar cambiar mañana. Ese día seguiría siendo egoísta. Ya sería una buena persona al día siguiente. Podría pecar una vez más. ¡Mañana podría arrepentirme!


End file.
